Goten's Innocent Discovery
by MsMiniVan21
Summary: UPDATE: This is now a multi-chap of Goten and friends/family one shots. I will be taking requests for this. Originally requested By Lark Angel. Rated T for some mild cuss words and the sexual references that might pop up once in awhile. *second chapter now up*
1. Chapter 1: Gotens Innocent Discovery

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
A/N: A one shot requested by Lark Angel. Hope you like it ;D_**

* * *

Goten lied in his bed, not able to go to sleep.

_I really can't wait till I get to hang out with daddy all day tomorrow!_

Goten squealed. He started pounding his bed with excitement.

Suddenly, a pillow hit him square in the face.

Throwing the pillow off of him, he pouted. "What was that for?"

"Shut up. Trying to..." Gohan trailed off as he fell back asleep.

_Gohan is no fun. He should be excited too. Party pooper._

He soon grew chirpy. Now if only he could go to sleep.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

* * *

_La la laaaaaa! Do dum do do DOOOOO._

He was just so darn happy. He couldn't wait.

_Go to bed Goten!_ He scolded himself.

**AN HOUR LATER**

* * *

The tapping of the little raven haired Goku look alike's foot could be heard. They were taps of impatient waiting.

Goten finally gave a sigh of surrender.  
_I can't sleep. I'm too excited._  
He sighed again as he uncovered himself. He slowly got up.

_I know what to do! Mom always gets me a glass of warm milk. That's what I'll do!_

He had to keep reminding himself that he couldn't stomp. Tip toeing to his door, he slowly opened it.

The door squeaked.

The little boy froze instantly. He was sure that at any moment, his mom would come and yell at him. When nothing happened, the tension slowly left his small but compact body as he swung the door open.

This time, no noise was made. Goten could fully relax now. Walking out the door, he softly made his way to the kitchen.

On the way, he passed his parents room. A few steps later, his sensitive ears picked up on noise coming from behind him. It intrigued Goten. Suddenly, the little boy had an idea.

Without thinking about it any more, he backpedaled to the room. He first had to make sure that he was hearing correctly. Putting his ear against the door, he listened intently.

His ears were correct. It seemed as if his parents were awake. He was certain that he could hear them speaking to each other. It was a given that they were talking in low heated voices. There was an occasional sound of Gotens mom sighing and his dad grunting.

_They are awake! It's weird that they should be fighting at this time. Mom usually yells. _Goten shrugged._ Maybe its because they don't wanna wake us up!_

Goten was innocent minded, and a plan formed in his head. He'd walk in there and calm both of them. It was a win win situation. They wouldn't be fighting anymore, and Goten would get to hang out with his dad as a reward.

_I can see dad right now! Why wait until tomorrow? I'm gonna do this!_

Without hesitation, Goten barged into the room.

That was right when Chichi yelled. "Yes, Goku!"

Goten stood in his spot, scratching the back of his head. The now confused demi-sayian wondered why his mom was telling his dad yes.

_Why are they under the covers? What is happening? Maybe it was a game._

"Mom? Dad?" Goten giggled, standing in the doorway. "Can i join? What are you playing?" Goten advanced to the side of their bed.

Two heads popped out from under the covers.

They were both sweat covered and rosy cheeked. Their eyes were now wide in horror.

"N-nothing." Chichi sputtered, growing a deeper shade of red. She then started to shake with anger.

Goku sensed his wife's angry vibes and quickly made up a plan.

"Hey, you're playing a game, and I want TO JOIN." Goten pouted, stomping his foot, his eyebrows knit together.

"Now, son, this game is only for two people to play." The full blooded sayian blurted.

"I can wait. Just show me how to do it." In Goten's head, it was simple. All they needed to do was take off the covers, and show him so that he could learn. He came closer, reaching his hand out for the covers.

Goku grew more nervous as his wife shrunk under the blankets more, getting angrier by the minute.

"Wait, WAIT!" Goten's dad got out.  
_I have do something, and quick!_

The child stopped, a foot from the bed. "What?"

"Um, uh, that wouldn't be wise."

"Why? I just wanna learn it." Goten argued, stepping closer.

Chichi's head came into view again, an angry look on her pretty face. Strands of sweat dampened raven black hair was plastered to it. "GOTEN!"

Goku clamped a hand over his wife's mouth. "GOHAN!"

"Daddy, what's SO HARD? WHY can't I SEEEEEEEE?!" Goten whined.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted again. He was getting desperate.  
_If Chichi gets mad, I wont get my mouth present!_

Goku finally sighed with relief as Gohan's kia could be felt coming closer.

His wife was attempting to writhe her way out, trying unsuccessfully bite her lovers hand. "Mmm, mmm, mmmm!"

"I just wanna hang out with you..." Goten dropped his head.  
_This should work._

"What is it daaa-AHHHHHHHH!" Gohan instantly knew what was happening. He noticed his little brother standing by their bed, head bent. "Goten!"

The little boys head swung to his older brothers face. "What? You wanna join? They wont let me seeee-EEEEEEEE!" Goten was cut short when Gohan grabbed him and zoomed out of the room.

Goten kicked and yelled. "PUT ME DOWN, GOHAN! PUT ME DOWN!"

The next moment, Goten was thrown violently into his bed. "Don't do that again." Was all Gohan said, as he turned. In the background, a dull thud could be heard.

"Why? What were they doing?" Goten asked.  
_This is getting weird._

Gohan continued to walk. He let out a big yawn, already sleepy again. "They were making a baby." He answered, plopping down into his own bed, instantly snoring.

It seemed as though time stopped for Goten. His head went blank as he processed what was just said to him. Suddenly, he was overcome with waves of emotions as memories came back to him. His mouth fell down to the ground.

Right then, Chichi walked into the room, stopping at the foot of the demi-sayians bed. Goku came in, soon after, rubbing a bump on his head.

"Goten, I need to talk-" she stopped, finally seeing the look of shock on her sons face, "-what's wrong?" Her eyes became full of concern.

The kid didn't answer, the look still gracing his features.

"Goten?" A hand was put on his shoulder. "Tell me what-" she was cut off again by Goten's face swinging toward hers.

"Gohan said that you were making a baby." His lower lip jutted out.

The raven haired woman retracted her hand with a lot of speed. "Wha- wha-wha-wha-wha-wha-" Goku's hand shot out and hit Chichi in the back. She stumbled forward.

"What are you going to say?" Her husband coaxed. He was wanting to know too.  
_This is interesting. I gotta hear this..._

"What are you t-talking about?" She finally said, looking beat.

"YOU SAID THAT BABIES WERE MADE BY HENS!" Goten blurted out. The betrayed boy turned away from them, laying down on the bed, shoving his face in his pillows.

Goku fell down on his back with a thud. Chichi grew red in the face. The silence in the room was deafening.

But that quietness was disturbed as the sound of an angry frying pan hit an unsuspecting target was made.

* * *

**AN: Well, I did make some changes to this one. **


	2. Chapter 2: Threats

**AN: Hey, Readers :D I had this wonderful idea. I think I will turn this into a multi chapter story of one shots about Goten and his many family and friends. So, if you have any ideas of one shots I could do for this, I would have it with open arms. Okay, so, here is a small one shot to start this thing off. I hope you all enjoy ;D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning! Contains some nudity and light M ratedness. (if that's even a word) Be warned.**

* * *

Goten was walking through his house aimlessly. The day had been just plain boring for the Sayian.

Trunks and his family were off somewhere in isolation, which Goten could do nothing about it. Vegeta had threatened to hang him by his testicles if he saw Goten at all. That truthfully had scared the Goku look alike.

His parents were off on a 'date', whatever that meant. His brother was in their room, doing something. Gohan had warned Goten not to enter at all for an hour, or he'd too, hang the little boy by his testicles. At the intensity in his brothers voice, Goten had rushed off in a hurry.

He had tried to watch television, but that had soon bored him to the point that he couldn't sit anymore. Flying didn't do the trick, as it always seemed to. Not even playing with Icciris seemed to help. That old boy seemed to be to tired these days. Pretending held no interest to the little boy, which was number two on his fun list.

The only thing that had been on the kids mind was what Gohan was doing in the room. Goten had tried walking past the room a couple of times, only for everything to become quiet. Then Gohan would yell at Goten to go away, with the same threat.

An hour went by, in what seemed like an eternity for the demi-Sayian. With enthusiasm, Goten cheered, jumping up an down. "FINALLY! I can go into my room! It's been an hour!" He flew to the room with great speed, only to stop with a halt when noises were emitted loudly through the door. Hanging in the air, and with much tension in the boys shoulders, he stuck his ear to the door, listening.

The sound of Gohan grunting and moaning filled the air. A fapping sound could be heard. _"What is that? What is Gohan doing?" _Ran through his mind. The thought soon became the only thing in his brain. Before long, Goten couldn't take it anymore. "I have to see what he's doing!" So, with much determination, the small Goku huffed, the swung the door to his room open. What he saw only left him with an open mouth.

Gohan had all of his clothes off, and his hand was working very fast on his no no square. The little Sayian felt the words leave his mouth before he could even think of the consequences.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH THERE! THAT'S YOUR NO NO SQUARE! I'M GONNA TELL MOM!" Goten screeched, slapping a hand to his mouth. He was a bit late for that.

Gohan screamed, eyes darting to his little brother, who had a shocked expression lighting his face. "GOTEN!" Stopping his masterbating, the man rushed at Goten, grabbing him. "I told you not to come in here!"

Goten grew scared, eyes wide. "Don't hang me by my balls!" He whimpered, throwing his hands up.

"That would be to easy for you, Goten. I'm gonna do this instead." Throwing his arm back, clenching his hand into a fist, he swung at The younger Sayian, punching him in the stomach. He had let go with his other hand, so Goten crashed into the ceiling, and out, the wind whistling by him, hurtling far away from the Son Goku's house.

He finally came to a stop when he crashed into a wall. Or what seemed like a wall. Suddenly, Goten was suspended into the air, a fist clenched onto the fabric of his shirt by his neck. Warm breath hit his cold, clammy skin. "I thought I told you that I had better not see you today." Came Vegeta's menacing voice, making the demi-Sayian shiver and tense up.

"S-sorry!" He whimpered for the second time that day. He knew that Vegeta wouldn't go easy on him, so he braced himself.

* * *

**Later that day**

* * *

Goten walked into his house. It was night time.

Chichi looked at her son, assuming that he'd been with Trunks all day. "Son, why are you limping like that?"

Goten would rather not talk about that.

**AN: Well, here it is. Please leave a comment telling me how I did, and any suggestions that you may have. Thanks for reading :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness

**AN: Here is another chapter. It will be a little on the dark side right now... cause that's how I'm feeling. Enjoy... Or don't. I really don't care. Read on if you're not mad enough to not read it. Just to warn you though, this will be in the form of a poem**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Goten looked around his room, then back down at the piece of paper that lie beneath his masculine hands. In one clenched fist was a pencil. The Sayian was tapping it furiously on his desk, thinking of what he should write. The urge to write dark thinks bounced around in his mind. But he wanted to write something good about what he had to write about.

No good things came to mind. Thinking about the darn thing made him want to slit his throat. He'd rather hang by his testicles again than even have this thought. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to write these thoughts down before he had a heart attack. He pressed the led to the blank sheet, letting the words flow.

**_Darkness. _**

_Why do you have to be real.  
In the dark, all I can see is you.  
Only you and nothing else.  
_

_When you aren't around, I can see the light.  
The very thing that keeps me sane.  
The only thing that can lead me to a new height._

_When you appear,  
Darkness ensues,  
Blinding me to all things good._

_You make me laugh.  
You make me cry.  
You tear me in half._

_Laugh nervously.  
Cry helplessly.  
Half of the man I am in the light._

_Do you have to be so scary?  
So dark?  
So mysterious?_

_Go away.  
Leave me be.  
I don't want to be scared anymore._

_When you're around,  
I need a teddy bear.  
When you're around,  
I need my mom.  
When you're around,  
I need a night light._

_I will admit.  
Will admit this now.  
For all to know._

_I, Son Goten,  
_Am afraid of you,  
_The dark._

Goten leaned back in his chair, sighing with relief. He was sure of one thing.

The dark.

He secretly, even though he is 18, was still afraid of the dark.

* * *

**AN: I tried to put a little humor into it, but I think I failed. I'm not in the mood today, as I said. If you have a request, please tell me. Or don't. I don't care. Thanks. And you, readers who are still with me, have a better day than I.**


	4. Chapter 4:Nappa's Return

**AN: Anybody have any requests? Please notify me. Thanks for the support from you new and old folks. Hope you continue.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Hey, Vegeta?" Nappa's scratchy voice whispered.

Vegeta rolled his eyes. When Nappa started with that statement, it always ended up with a stupid question and/or answer. "What the hell is it, Nappa?"

"Did you know-" The large Sayian started.

"-Shut the hell up, Nappa." Vegeta cut in, already annoyed.

A hurt look came over the bald Sayians face. "But _Vegeta!_" He whined.

"Why do you insist on haunting me in my dreams?" Vegeta went on, ignoring his ex-comrades plead.

Nappa stopped, straightening up. "Hey, Vegeta, who said this was a dream?"

A fist shot out punched the other warrior. Vegeta reeled back when the fist actually made contact with Nappa's human T-shirt. In his dreams, he could never do this.

"What? It has to be!" Vegeta said in a dark tone. It had to be a dream. He killed Nappa a long time ago.

"Vegeta, tricks are for kids!" Nappa sang, slapping his 'friend' on the back.

"You-I-I never said tricks. This _is _a dream!" The prince of all Sayians was now arguing mostly with himself.

"Yes, you better believe it! When you wished everyone back to life that you and I killed, I was brought back! I-" That was when Vegeta shot up.

Sweat dripped down the Princes face. He looked around to find that he was in the medical room. "Yes!" He shouted with glee' "It was just a dream!"

"BUT _Vegeta!_ You didn't let me finish my story!" Vegeta froze, eyes slowly wandering towards the nightmare he thought he'd woken up from. "I stayed under the radar from you guys, even though it was really hard to. You needed time, and so I gave it to you. I have decided that I gave you enough time." Nappa stood in front of the speechless Sayian, oblivious to his shaking of rage.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The prince yelled, powering up. He blasted from his seat on the bed, through the roof, and away from the darkness that was called Nappa.

"Well then. Looks like he's super excited to see me! That Vegeta!" Nappa sang, walking away nonchalantly. "OH! SHINY!"

* * *

**AN: Well, the next chapter is done, peeps. I will not continue to post unless I get at least 3 reviews for each future chapter, including this one. Thanks!**


End file.
